


Fear

by Hopelessoul



Series: A/B/O Sanders Sides [15]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Attempted Murder mention, Crying, Fear of Death, Gunshot wounds mention, Prison Escape, Prison mention, Swearing, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopelessoul/pseuds/Hopelessoul
Summary: Takes place shortly after the events of “Hospital Beds and Prejudices”. Virgil is now out of hospital and with the news of Virgil being shot out to the public the group now have more significant things to worry about now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter and sorry it has been a while. I have been really busy and stressed and I have not had the time to write and upload other works. I have mock exams which is always fun. I hope you all like this and the next chapter shouldn't take too long.

All of the group are back at the house where most of them live. Remy is going to go home soon while Ollie is staying the night but in Thomas’s room. Because boyfriends. 

Thomas and Roman are supporting Virgil by the shoulders because he is still having trouble walking with the abdominal pain. They have no issue with it.

When the group get inside, they help Virgil down on the couch as the group sits around the Omega.

“So, what now?” Ollie says looking down to his fingers. “This news will go up and what happens after it does?”

“I have no idea. I know that we can deal with ignorant strangers, but I think that is it.” Logan says.

“I know that we can. I’m just worried.” Virgil says.

“You have nothing to be worried about kiddo. We can deal with the idiots as they come later. The only thing that we have to worry about is making sure that you take your pain medication on time and you make it to your physical therapy.” Patton says.

“I agree. I think this whole event has shaken all of us. We just need to calm down.” Thomas says.

“I’m not worried about idiots on the street.” Virgil says. “I’m worried about Dorian.” 

“My brother is currently in prison. You don’t have to worry about him at least for the moment.”

“But he said he felt for me and Thomas. I don’t know him very well but that seems to be strange.” The omega says.

“At least he is in prison.” Thomas says.

“Guys. The news article came out while Virgil was still in hospital. People know now.” Roman says looking up from his phone.

“Wait did you say that Dorian felt for you guys. Like he admitted it to you.” Remy says with wide eyes. 

“Yeah. He said it when we visited it in prison. Why?” Virgil asks.

“He admitted it to you. That shows how much he cares because he doesn’t talk about feelings when he has them unless he really cares.” Remy says scared.

“What does this mean?” Ollie asks.

“Roman I need you to read the article. Does it mention Doyle or Logan’s name?” Remy says looking to Roman.

Roman immediately turns to his phone scrolling through the article he found. Then he found the names Doyle Berry and Logan Berry. 

“It says both their names.” Roman says.

“Fuck.” Remy exclaims.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Logan asks beginning to get scared.

“When Thomas was born, he said he would kill for him. I bet he felt the same about Virgil.” Remy says.

“What does this mean for me?” Logan says going white.

“If Dorian finds out then he may break out of prison and try to kill the person who did this to Virgil. Doyle may not have long left if Dorian figures out where he is. If he thinks that Logan had a part in this…” 

“He’ll kill him too.” Thomas finishes going pale.

There is a pregnant pause. Everyone takes this in. Logan is horrified. He may die over this and he really doesn’t want to.

Roman getting scared looks around news articles and news shows. He turns to the TV remote and turns it on.

“What are you going Ro?” Ollie asks.

“Checking the news.” Roman answers in a quiet voice.

 _” Unexpected news as Dorian Grimshaw escapes prison this morning. This is after his former victim Virgil was shot by Doyle Berry in his home.”_ The news reporter says.

They all sit there in shock.

“Shit.” Logan says with tears gently rolling down his face in fear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others try and comfort Logan while trying to figure out what to do now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been so long since the last one but there has been a lot going on lately and with the writers block I have had with this story it has been difficult. I will try to have the next chapter out by next week.

All of them cuddle around Logan and do everything we can to calm him down. He is terrified. 

Dorian escaped after hearing about Virgil being nearly killed by Logan’s father.

Dorian could come after Logan. He could blame him too. 

“I’m sorry Logan.” Virgil says cuddling further into the Beta as Logan shoves himself further into Patton’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry about all of this.” Remy says. “None of this is any of your faults. I’m going to do everything that I can to make sure that Dorian doesn’t know where you all live. I don’t know what I can do but I’ll do what I can.” Remy says.

“Ok. Thank you, Remy.” Says Thomas.

“Keep an eye on the news. Hopefully you know what I mean.” Remy says before getting his things and hurrying out the door.

“Why keep an eye on the news?” Ollie says.

“To see if Doyle is there. Dorian may kill Doyle which will be in the news. And if he is then we’ll find about it. But then if he does then we know what he is really thinking. We’ll also know what he may do next.” Virgil says cuddling further into Logan.

“I suggest that we just get some sleep and calm down. I can call Nick in the morning and tell him about this. He can sort something out to keep Logan safe.” Thomas says before they go to bed.

_//THE NEXT MORNING_

Roman, Virgil and Logan are the only three awake. None of them could sleep well. They have no idea why Thomas can sleep well after everything that happened. 

Roman is scrolling through his news app to check for any news on the topic. When he gasps.

“Ro. What’s wrong?” Virgil says fearing for the worst.

Roman then turns the phone to his friends and they are horrified to see the headline that Roman saw.

**DOYLE BERRY FOUND DEAD IN HOME**

After reading the article they see that he was stabbed in his home last night and Dorian is suspected. 

Shit.

Logan begins to cry.

Virgil immediately leaps at Logan and wraps his arms around him. Logan then leans his head into the Omega’s shoulder, and they cuddle while Logan cries on his friend.

“When the others wake up, we need to tell them about this. Thomas will have to call Nick, and everyone will have to be on their toes until Dorian is arrested again or until he hands himself over. Until then we have to keep an eye on Logan and never leave him alone.” Roman says and the others nod.

When the other wake up they show them the news article. Thomas immediately grabbed his phone and talked to Nick while Ollie, Roman and Virgil talked about the plan and what to do. Patton was spending his time comforting his boyfriend.

They were still caught off guard by what happened that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian arrives

Later that night they are all asleep in the house.

Virgil and Logan are in Logan’s room because they decided that Dorian wouldn’t do anything with one of his children in the room. 

However, both of them snap awake when they hear the window shatter.

Looking to the window they see someone trying to climb through the window. Shit.

“Logan get out of here. Run.” Virgil whispers to his friend frantically.

Logan as quickly and quietly as possible tried to get out of the room before Dorian can get to him.

“I don’t think so.” Says a voice that Logan has only heard once.

The beta slowly turns around to see Dorian pointing a gun directly at him.

“You hurt my son.” Dorian says.

Logan can’t breathe.

“Dorian. Please don’t do this.” Virgil says holding his hands out to his father.

“Why shouldn’t I? He got you shot. This man has been around your brother for years and you got shot alone with him by his father. He doesn’t deserve to live.” Dorian says with his aim not wavering.

“It wasn’t his fault. He did nothing wrong.” I say frantically.

This is when the others in the house come into the room.

They see the gun and freeze.

“Dorian just put the gun down.” Thomas says walking next to his brother.

“No. He nearly got Virgil killed.” Dorian says pointing the gun even more violently at Logan.

“No, he didn’t” Virgil shouts.

Virgil and Thomas are trying to distract from Patton who slid out the room to call the police.

“Logan’s parents were abusive. I caught Doyle pulling Logan out of a closet before beating the shit out of him. Doyle shot Virgil as vengeance because I was the one to call the police. If anyone is to blame, then it’s me. Kill me instead of Logan.” Thomas says standing in-front of Logan.

Dorian stares at his son in shock. Not knowing what to do.

“Fine. I’ll let Logan live.” Dorian says.

“Why were you even considering killing them? What the hell is wrong with you?” Virgil says curling up into Logan’s side.

“People don’t hurt my boys and get away with it. Doyle had to die. He was the one I was certain on. And now I wish I made his death slower.” Dorian says.

“Did you seriously escape prison just to kill them?” Ollie asks.

“Who the fuck are you?” Dorian says.

“Thomas’s boyfriend.” Ollie says.

“Oh. Well at least you are starting to get yourselves out there.” Dorian says. “Wait are you the one who threatened me with a bat when I tried to take Thomas.” 

“The one and only.” Ollie says. 

This guy really doesn’t give a fuck does he.

“Colour me surprised. I should’ve known that not everybody would have threatened someone with a bat.” Dorian says.

“You can put the gun away now.” Thomas says.

Dorian puts the gun away in his belt.

This is when the police sirens become audible.

“I’m impressed. Don’t worry I was planning on turning myself in after this anyway. I wasn’t going to get out of prison for a while anyway and I don’t give a shit.” Dorian says. “I just have one thing I want to say.”

He walks closer to Thomas.

“If I had the chance then I would have killed your mother for her treatment of you. I know it was partly my fault, but she had another child. When I realised it was the last straw that made me decide that you had to join us.” Dorian says placing a kiss to Thomas’s forehead before placing a kiss on Virgil’s forehead.

We all can hear the police coming upstairs.

“I guess this is goodbye. Please come and visit your old man every now and again. And remember that I love you both.” Dorian says.

This is when the police come through the door and arrest Dorian.

Nick then pulls the brothers into a hug for comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I see you soon.

**Author's Note:**

> What about that then.


End file.
